When The Moon Shines Down
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Oh, that's right. I'm back, with another sex scene that wasn't in the book. This is how I wanted the night to go in the first place. Please give it a try and be gentle. Reveiw! You know you want to ;


**A/N: Alright. Here's another one for you, since I haven't been able to post up anyone on FF for a while, but this isn't based on Mortal Instruments. It's going to be another Twilight non-existent sex scene. I've thought about posting one up for a long time now, and hell, here's the chance to do so I might as well. Please go easy on me (: Oh. And review, cause you love me.**

_What was I getting myself into exactly? _Bella thought as her hands shook with anticipation knowing the man she loved was waiting on the other side of the door patiently for her to come out so that he could finally come though with the promise that he made to her in what seemed so long ago.

Her mind reeling, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her slender body, shivering from the cold air in contrast of the heat of the shower. Her hair damp, hanging down past her shoulders, stuck to her pale skin. She took a deep breath as she unlocked the door, stepping out into the moonlight shining in the huge room, looming over the white bed-spread.

Her feet slightly making noises because they were still wet as she padded across the floor to the door that lead out to the beach, her hands still clutching at the thin material that covered her body. Bella stepped out into the sand, barley making a sound. There he was. Standing tall in the water, little beads slowly making there way across his shoulder blades and down his back.

She watched as one of the rivets of water, skirted down his back and fell almost silently into the water again. Losing all inhibitions, she slipped the towel off her suddenly heated body and dropped it where she stood. Padding through the fine ground sand, she let one foot test the waters to make sure that it wasn't too cold.

But Edward had been right. It was really warm, like the sun beating down on you all day. Perhaps it was slightly warmer then hot tub water. She felt like she wanted to cover back up again, shyness seeping back into her pores, but she held her ground, not letting the fear grab hold of her sanity. As Bella walked closer she noticed the moonlight beating off Edwards skin, making him slightly glitter there where he stood.

Her hand moved it's way over his like it had a mind of it's own. He slowly turned her way, his eyes heating her body as they searched every inch of her skin that was visible. She felt like there was fire around them, burning her up, making her arousal hard to contain. She looked up into the night sky, his own gaze following her's. 

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered, very lightly. Her voice shaking from anticipation. 

"It is. But not nearly as beautiful as you standing in it." Edward chuckled when he felt her shiver from the huskiness of his voice.

He suddenly became very stock still. Thoughts also reeling through his mind, wondering if he would be able to make it through the night without killing her from the scent of her blood that called to him like a drug addict to heroin. She was scared that he had changed his mind, but he turned back to her.

"I promised we would try. And I intend to keep it tonight. But you have to swear that if I'm hurting you, you will ask me to stop and I will. I don't want to hurt you, Bella. You mean the world to me, wife." His stammered, his voice shaking with conviction.

"I promise I will, husband." Bella whispered back.  
He led her out deeper in the water, he hand clutching her's tightly to his own. She brought his other hand to her heart, letting him feel her racing pulse beneath her chest. His hand skirted down her chest to her stomach, pausing shortly, before moving it's way back up to the swell of her breast. His finger tips teasing each rib before cupping her.

His eyes glowed in the moonlight, only making her more wanton. She arched into the touch even if only a little. He brought his face down to her's, but before he could reach her lips he moved to her throat, kissing his way to the curve beneath her jaw, his lips light on her skin. Edward pulled her close as he inhaled the scent that could only be Bella's. Her body now touching his in every place possible. 

His cold lips finally made it to her warm ones, kissing lightly at first, before becoming more heady. His tongue pried at her closed ones, asking for permission to enter. She let his cold tongue make it past her lips and they battled for dominance. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he lead her closer to shore where he had a blanket laid out there for them.

Bella's heart was racing, her mind reeling. Would it hurt? Would he not go through all the way with this? She laid down on the warm blanket, pulling his hard body down on top of his. She shuddered as she felt his hard cock press against the inside if her heated thigh. She could feel the wetness seep from her as she thought of him pressing that into her plaint body.

"Please, Edward." She moaned, dragging out his name in the most erotic way. She ached her body into his, causing him to push back into her's. His lips made it down her jawline, to her collarbone. His lips pressed to the top of her breast, and his tongue stuck out, licking down to her hardened nipple. Circling around her tender skin and pulling it into his mouth. 

He gave the other the same treatment before moving his hand down her body to her aching woman-hood, gently pressing his fingers around her clit, circling and switching from slow to fast and back again. Her moans getting louder with each flick of his fingertip, he took his hand away, and gently positioned himself at her already soaked entrance. 

His breaths were ragged, and her's loud and breathy. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, gauging her reaction, and slowing down as her voice filled with whimpers and strangled cries. When he finally was fully inside his wife, he let his breath go. He was shaking, hands tight on her hips, leaving finger shaped bruises there.

He let her get used to his length, but his patience was wearing on his slowly. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded slightly, letting him know that it was alright to move now. He pulled his hips slightly back, and slowly pushed back in. He could smell the blood from her virginity being taken from her. This also, was wearing on him.

He held his breath and he once again pulled back and pushed. Bella's eyes were wide from the feeling that was coursing through her pleasure ridden body. Her wet cunt was gripping his manhood tightly, making the feeling almost unbearable for them both. His lips went to her's, kissing her hard on the mouth, tongue delving into her's.

She pulled back with a moan. "Edward, _oh_ god, please. Harder."

His finger's dug further into her, he thrusts going deeper than before as he went harder. Her moans getting louder, his breathing more ragged. She could feel it coming closer and closer with each hard thrust that went into her body. He also could feel the coil, in his abdomen, his sac getting tighter. He went faster and harder with each thrust, his thighs getting tired from the exertion.

"Edward, _please _Edward." She moaned into the crook of his sweat coated throat.

When she finally reached her peak, she let out a scream as her body clenched down on the intruder. Edward's breath got louder and louder until his face contorted with so much pleasure that he moaned loud, as his seed shot from his cock into her.

They lay there panting, when it finally dawned on them that they were still outside. He gently slipped from her wet body, and pulled her up into his arms. He made he way back to the house, with his wife in his arms and gently lay her in the huge white bed, pulling the covers up to her breasts before climbing in on the other side of her.

She felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her close to his cool body. Bella sighed contently and moved closer, placing her hand above his non-beating heart. She worked up enough strength to say one thing before she fell into peaceful oblivion.

"I love you, husband." She whispered, tired and content.

The last thing she heard before she fell was "I love you more, wife" He chuckled.

**End. **


End file.
